


Nooo don't kill people, you're so sexy aha

by nonspecifics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi dealing self-image issues and self-worth, Angst, Healing, I have no idea why I'm choosing Akechi as a mouthpiece for this, I'm writing a vent fic, Other, Spoilers, Trauma, and some non-consensual touching, eventual Akechi/Haru, if I ever finish this, incest warning too since Shido is being creepy towards Akechi, just a lot of creepy behavior from Shido, the non-con warning is mainly for the subject matter. There's nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Akechi is the Detective Prince and the subject of everyone's shallow affections, and he hates it.(read the tags for warnings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual content and I usually try to vent my frustrations subtly throughout a fic, but since this one is strictly venting and Idk how shitty this fandom is yet I'm probably going to have comments filtered. 
> 
> I am writing more of a story tho so we'll see what this branches off into

Akechi loathed Shido, down to every last pore in his skin. When Akechi had taken the position of the politician's hired gun, he had thought it would be bearable; he would just do what he was told and return home like nothing. He might have to make small talk at worst. And that's how it typically went, except for when Shido got drunk. He was a traditional man for sure, requesting a woman bring him some hard liquor and a shot glass when he considered his work for the day done. However he wouldn't stop drinking, and if Akechi had to stick around for it, that was when it got bad. When Shido was drunk he usually asked women brought it for the explicit purpose of sex, however as time passed Akechi began to notice that it wasn't limited to the female servants, but anything in the room with a pulse. 

It wasn't long before Shido turned his gaze towards the pretty boy standing uncomfortably on the far side of the room. He began leering at him, commanding him to come closer, which Akechi felt compelled to obey. The large, calloused hand cupped his cheek and moved to tuck his hair behind his ear. He could notice the flush growing on the younger man's face and chuckled lowly. 

"A bit nervous, hm? Even someone who tries to act so mature is still naive child on the inside it seems… but I can help with that~" 

Akechi jerked back unable to bear the discomfort any more and left. He would deal with whatever repercussions Shido would set up next time he arrived, but he couldn't stand for another moment of that… _disgusting_ display! 

However, an idea such as that was lofty in his position, and it only continued. Every time Akechi had to stay late enough to see Shido drink he would be cat-called, praised for how beautiful and effeminate his face was, how cinched his waist was, and how he reminded Shido of a _lovely_ escort from years back. It would get a bit worse every time, and every day Akechi would go home feeling absolute repulsion. 

He would strip down and shower, practically trying to cover himself while he washed, remembering some off-handed joking comments Shido had made about bugging his apartment with cameras. Akechi had hoped it was just a joke, but knowing his track-record with surveillance it likely wasn't. He hastily dried himself and climbed into bed, desperate to forget everything, however once the room got dark his mind only became a stronger flurry of awful thoughts. 

He hated how Shido would leer at him and talk about him like an object. He knew when Shido compared him to his mother it was because he felt the same attraction to features in him that they shared; it was because he saw him as a replacement. He feared so deeply a day when a woman wouldn't show up to sate his desires and Akechi would be next. What would he do? Fight him off? Lose everything he had worked for? What was the alternative though? Get abused by his father. 

To think about his disgusting words and the way he would wrap his hands around his waist, always dipping down a bit too far, just to go out in public and have women ages 11 to 45 look him over unabashedly. They would eye him up like a piece of meat. _The celebrity; the Detective Prince_! No matter where he went he was treated like an object with assets that were meant to be gawk at, fantasize about. Sure he was a talented detective and straight-A student, but no one really cared about that, he was a pretty boy, his main redeeming trait was his body and his face. He was beautiful and he hated it. 

Thinking about it made him feel like he was suffocating and on the verge of puking at the same time. The bile would almost reach his mouth multiple times, but he would force it back and attempt to get some rest, even if his dreams weren't any better. Nightmares of Shido forcing himself on him, his cries and screams doing nothing to help him, and his persona was all but nonexistent. He would wake up with tears streaming down his cheeks and curl up into a ball so tightly that it made his muscles hurt, too scared to look and see if Shido was actually there, standing beside his bed. He hated it. He hated this trap he had created for himself. 

So desperately he wanted to be loved or admired for something other than his appearance, but that surely wouldn't happen. His real personality was ugly- undesirable. He was a wallflower meant to be enjoyed from only skin-deep. 

He didn’t bother to get his hopes up anymore. Surely the Phantom Thieves would treat him no differently. 


	2. Next Top Model: Depressed Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tiny chapter about Akechi and Yusuke's first painting session.

On his first day hanging out with the group Yusuke asked to paint him, stating that he was an ideal model and that he needed to capture his image. He only sighed and accepted, prepared to be praised for his outward appearance exclusively and have his body put out on display again.  _ That certainly didn’t take long _ . Ann reassured him that he’s asked that of everyone except Ryuji, who he deemed as being “far too fidgety”, however it didn’t change his perception of the ordeal. 

After a week Yusuke found time for the painting session, and Akechi arrived like he was supposed to; he couldn’t get on the Phantom Thieves’ bad sides. Yusuke requested that he take off his coat, which he could deal with, it was only when he requested that he remove his shirt that he began to hesitate. Akechi did not like showing his body, there was a reason he always bundled up in so many layers. Being commanded to take off his clothing in any facet reminded him of a particularly unpleasant interaction with Shido awhile back; it hadn’t been that bad in a long time, but the memory still haunted him. He removed his gloves, and by the time he reached the third button his hands began to shake. He was determined to push through it and continue, but the artist suddenly stepped in and took hold of his trembling hand. 

“If you were uncomfortable, all you had to do was ask,” Yusuke asked, his features painted with concern “I promise to be a non-judgemental party, but I understand if you wish to stop.” 

Akechi practically froze in place, unsure what to do. Should he insist he was okay and continue? A shaky model surely would not prove helpful however… He also did not want to admit defeat to this part of his brain. 

“You may leave your shirt on, I’ll just have to make some compromises on my original vision, I don’t mind.” Yusuke smiled at him, and Akechi couldn’t deny a wave of relief washed over him. He redid the top buttons of his shirt while Yusuke did a few new thumbnail sketches of poses. The painting session continued as normal, and before he knew it it was time to leave. 

“Oh my, how the time flies, would it be too much to ask if I requested that you come back for another session? I would like to finish this piece while I still have my reference to  _ ensure _ that every detail is accurate,” Yusuke asked, his dramatic nature rearing its head towards the end of his sentence. 

“This time next week?... That sounds nice” Akechi said with a smile, dawning his coat and putting his gloves back on. To be entirely honest, this had been very relaxing. Just him and Yusuke in silence, even if he was being stared at the whole time, this was different. 


	3. You're emotionally disturbed too? Twinzies!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi makes friends

If there was one thing Akechi enjoyed about being in the Phantom Thieves, it was their base of operations. A good cup of coffee certainly made their meetings a lot more bearable. Akechi seated himself in one of the barstools, eager to avoid being near the more chaotic members of the group. Not to mention, this way he could people watch while still staying out of the conversations. 

Ryuji and Morganna had gotten into some screaming match, somehow shifting the topic to “sexy” women. Futaba seemed to find interest in this topic and jumped in, bringing up the subject of streamer girls. Makoto groaned at the idea, Ann talked about how she had considered it, and Haru seemed completely lost at the concept. Futaba excitedly explained the concept of women in skimpy clothing, pressing their large breasts together and acting cute for money on live streams. She continued to say that Haru would make a really good streamer girl since she already had the big boobs and ditziness down, even reaching across the table to try to unzip her sweater. 

Haru seemed to understand what they were saying, and gave a polite giggle, but ultimately seemed off for the rest of the meeting. Even after Ren stepped in and got the conversation back to business she still looked out of it.  _ Interesting. _

Akechi found a certain sympathy for her, and he couldn’t deny he was intrigued by what might have caused that reaction. Strangely it escaped his mind that he had killed her father, and feeling sympathy for her now seemed a bit late, but simply put, Akechi didn’t feel sympathy for any bad father, and while he didn’t know the specifics he knew that Okumura was not good by any extent of the word. Akechi wanted to kill his own father, so why wouldn’t anyone else be okay with their own shitty parents meeting the same fate? 

After the meeting, Akechi left at the same time as Haru so he had an excuse to speak with her in private. She seemed somewhat intelligent so perhaps they would have an interesting conversation. 

“Would it be alright if I walked home with you? If I’m going to be joining the Phantom Thieves, I’d like to get to know some of its members,” Akechi said with his usual, plastic smile. 

At first she seemed startled, but quickly welcomed him, happy to have someone with her on the walk home. Even if it was a red flag to Sugimura, she felt safer if there was a friend nearby to help protect her from his tantrums. 

“So Akechi, what do you think of everyone so far? I know they're a bit… eccentric," she trailed off, looking somewhat discomforted by her own train of thought "but they mean well!" 

"I think they're all nice," he weighed his odds mentally of whether or not he should push the conversation this way, and opted for the riskier path "but I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather uncomfortable earlier. If you don't feel comfortable telling them to calm their antics I don't mind." 

"N-no, I don't mind! It just reminds me of some of the things Sugimura and my father would say- er, sorry I shouldn't overshare, I don't want to burden you with my personal troubles!" Haru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she let herself speak too much. 

Frankly, the implication was bad, but he didn't know enough about Sugimura to say for sure, he hoped for her sake it wasn't bad… and he wasn't sure where all of this empathy came from. He wanted this walk to pass quickly so he could stop feeling so… strange. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of short chapters, but since there's a lot of time-skips I feel like this is the most ideal way to do this


	4. Akechi Accidentally Causes a Domestic Dispute

More meetings ensued, and along with them, more walks. It was a nice way to alleviate the stress of his days around Shido. It felt nice to pretend that he didn't just spend 2 hours getting leered at by his own father. To pretend he had a normal life. To pretend he was rebelling against that which kept him down. 

Haru seemed to be able to notice when he was having worse days. It bothered him. She saw through his farce so easily, what else could she see? She would ask him if he was okay and if he needed to talk about it, and a few times he had almost taken her up on it. Thankfully he had just enough self-preservation to keep bottling it up. He was able to keep hiding most of himself until he finally had a run-in with Sugimura. 

“Hey, Haru, what do you think you’re doing wandering around this late,” the tall man shouted from down the street, looking rather drunk, “traipsing around town with other men again?” 

“S-Sugimura, it’s not what it looks like!” 

“I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, I did! I tried to reassure myself that you were just visiting cafes in the area, but here you are, spreading your legs for some pretty boy! At least pick a lady so I can have fun with her too!” he slurred, seemingly too wasted to recognize Akechi. 

“Please, not in front of my friend…” Haru managed, her voice barely audible “I swear to you haven’t done…  _ that _ with anyone!” 

“Damn bitch I don’t remember asking,” he snapped, “but I do love when you act all innocent like that~” 

Sugimura suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Haru’s arm, causing her to wince as he pulled her away. Much to Akechi’s embarrassment, he had been somewhat frozen in place, unable to think of a very ‘Detective Prince’ way to handle this. It wasn’t his business, but he couldn’t just let her get dragged away and… who knows what else. 

“Sir, I assure you that we were only-” 

“ **Shut up you beta-male** ” Sugimura shouted, pulling Haru against him almost defensively as his hand trailed up her body, taking purchase on her breast and giving it a harsh squeeze. “I bet you wish you had this, don’t you?” 

This hurt to watch, particularly the expression on Haru’s face as she whimpered and cried from his lecherous ministrations. It pulled at something deep within him, making his gut clench and churn. It was sickening. Akechi couldn’t bear to watch it anymore, and in a fit of rage Akechi grabbed her and roughly pulled her back towards him, proving that even his petite frame was far stronger. 

“Back away now before I call authorities,” Akechi threatened. 

Sugimura only scoffed however “You really think they can touch me? She’s my fiance you tool! I can do whatever I want… but if you want to play with her fine by me, it will just give my father more reason to push the marriage sooner.  _ It seems little Miss Okumura can’t help but act out even after daddy died _ .” 

Akechi was about to cut his losses and just pull a gun on Sugimura, but he had already started stumbling away, snickering to himself. The young detective tried to calm himself, letting out a sigh as the tension faded, allowing him to focus on the sounds of Haru sniffling into his chest. Oh dear. 

“Ah, don’t worry, he’s left now… I hope that was okay, I know I overstepped a bit there” Akechi mumbled, awkwardly rubbing her back to comfort her. He wasn’t used to being held this closely by anyone, and as much as it set his nerves on fire, he didn’t mind. 

Haru sniffled up the last of her tears “I-it’s okay… I’m glad to have had your help, I’m just sorry that you had to see that.” 

“It’s not a problem, I’m just concerned… he is your fiance?” Akechi questioned. 

“Father had arranged our marriage before he passed… if we had been able to change his heart we may have been able to call off the marriage, but now I’m stuck, I don’t know how to cancel an agreement like this…” 

Oops. 

“I see…” was all he could manage. He felt rather guilty for obvious reasons, as well as sickened by the display he had witnessed. He walked her home the rest of the way before returning home to try to sleep. 

After a restless night, Akechi had resolved to do some research into getting her out of that bind. She didn’t deserve to be locked in a relationship with that monster, and it shouldn’t interfere with his plans. With that in mind, he continued to work. Today he would be spending more time with Shido, helping him plan another shutdown of an ally who was getting too loose-lipped. The conversation only held up for about forty-five minutes before he got distracted with alcohol and women. Akechi was still stuck here for another hour; despite his inebriation, Shido was very good at keeping track of time. 

“Tell me Akechi, have you ever considered crossdressing?” 

Off to a great start. 

“N-no sir,” he lied. He wasn’t sure if it was for him, but when all of your compliments revolve around your effeminate charms, you can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to go the rest of the way. 

“You should try it, I might buy you one of those cute school uniforms that they sell in Akihabara, you’d fill it out nicely,” he chuckled to himself, causing the other women to follow suit, “perhaps as my first decree as Prime Minister I’ll bring back more  _ pleasing _ uniform designs!” 

Akechi could only laugh uncomfortably, looking away as Shido groped the woman in his lap. However the women would only distract him for so long, and soon enough his gaze returned to his hitman. 

“Why do you wear so many layers? It’s warm in here, why don’t you undress a bit. That coat hides far too much” 

Akechi’s stomach churned as he knew it was in his best interests to obey. He unbuttoned his jacket and set it aside, leaving him in his white undershirt and slacks. Hopefully that was enough- 

“Only your coat? Come on now, I won’t judge you, take off more,” Shido commanded. 

“S-sir I’m not really comfortable with this, I apologize.” 

“For the love of God, Akechi,” he raised his voice in annoyance, the woman in his lap flinching. He looked as though he was about to act out on his temper, before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face and he tossed a nearby pen on the floor. “Akechi, would you at least do me a favor and pick that up, it’s the least you can do since you’re acting so rudely.” 

Akechi started squatting down to retrieve it, but corrected himself as Shido called out his name once more. He knew the drill and he instead bent over to pick up the pen, his backside facing the disgusting old man. His pants were baggy enough to hide his thighs and ass pretty well until they were stretched. Usually getting a glance would sate him for a while, but Akechi was unpleasantly surprised as a hand met his backside, giving him a rough slap and making him squeak. 

Shido laughed at the undignified sound, taking great joy in Akechi’s flushed and hurt expression. “Oh come on, I was just teasing you! Don’t be a downer.” 

“Sorry…” Akechi muttered, looking at the floor as his head swirled with a mix of shame and anger. 

Akechi was let out soon afterward, and went straight home to take a scaldingly hot shower. By the time he got out his skin was beet red and itchy, to which he scratched and _scratched_ it, and when the redness faded all that was left was a myriad of claw-marks all over his body. He put on his clothes and made his way to Yusuke’s house. As much as he would like to rest, he had an obligation. 

“Hello again Akechi, I would offer you some refreshments, but I ate the last of my Jagariko for dinner last night.” It seemed the food situation here was not ideal. 

“It’s alright, I’m not feeling very hungry,” Akechi answered curtly as he took his seat. 

Yusuke sat down behind his canvas and waited for him to remove his coat to maintain consistency from the last session, but Akechi seemed to be hesitating. 

His expression was screwed up in discomfort, and his hands were quivering so badly that he couldn’t undo the first button even if he tried.  _ Come on! He had done this before, why couldn’t he do it now? _

“Akechi, did someone hurt you?” Yusuke bluntly asked. 

“O-Oh, uh, why do you ask?” Akechi deflected. 

“You act very strangely about just taking off your coat. It’s roasting in here, you can’t tell me that it is comfortable to wear.” 

Akechi shivered at Yusuke’s words. They were so similar to what he had just heard earlier in the day. “It’s fine, here!” 

Akechi hastily undid the rest of his coat and took it off before his nerves could stop him again, but he seemed to have forgotten about the scratches from earlier. Even though Yusuke couldn’t see the markings on his chest, the ones on his arms were still more than prominent enough. 

“I…” was all Akechi could muster under Yusuke’s disturbed expression. 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Yusuke said firmly, approaching his model, “but please, let me help you. Tell me what your limits are. I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I am more than familiar with… negative emotions.” 

Yusuke was so blunt that sometimes it did good. He could have remained silent and let Akechi suffer, but now that he had intervened, Akechi felt somehow lighter. He was humiliated to have exposed himself so carelessly, but somehow he trusted that Yusuke wouldn’t tell anyone. The fact that Yusuke had comforted him about this twice was concerning though. This situation was getting out of hand. 

“... I appreciate it. I’ll be okay like this, I just… had some troubles earlier.” Akechi responded, trying to dance around the source of the issue. 

“Okay, we’ll proceed at your pace though. An uncomfortable model won’t make for a good picture.” Yusuke gave him a gentle smile, once again sitting behind his canvas and beginning sketching. 

After the pleasant session had come to a close, Akechi returned home and, for once, fell asleep. 


End file.
